1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for determining latent user communities based on online activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Community based recommendation of content is an interesting and active area of research. Such recommendations often drive user engagement with the platform of discussion (e.g., Reddit, Yahoo! Newsroom). Existing platforms of discussion such as Reddit, Digg, and other moderated forums do not leverage the temporal dynamics of a platform to improve topic/community recommendation for existing or new users.
It is in this context that implementations of the disclosure arise.